


不說

by whereogo



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2017, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereogo/pseuds/whereogo
Summary: 當一位宣布後，金鍾炫的表情特寫截圖在推特上四處流竄時，黃旼炫終於能夠篤定：金鍾炫說過那句話。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 6





	不說

**Author's Note:**

> -2hyun  
> -2017現實向/請勿上升真人  
> -攻受無差  
> （2017下半年首發lofter；2020年略修正錯字）

00.

當一位宣布後，金鍾炫的表情特寫截圖在推特上四處流竄時，黃旼炫終於能夠篤定：金鍾炫說過那句話。  
滿臉的不可置信是間接印證，印證那番對話並非出於憑空幻想。

嗯，確定了。

然後呢？

說真的，在今天之前，黃旼炫寧可當作曾經有過一場不甚愉快的夢。偏偏就算是夢，夢境的內容依舊令人惦記再三，更別說並不是夢的現實。

一句話背後乘載的意涵能有多重，重得他放不下又提不起？躊躇不前的結果是錯過追問的最佳時機，維持看似若無其事的現狀……至今。等到現在，要再追究顯然不合時宜，何況分隔兩地的現實幾近剝奪他主動挑起話題的可能性。

滑過手機螢幕，標記金鍾炫名字的十則動態裡，有八張是他震驚萬分、幾乎講不出話的截圖或動圖，剩下兩張是蹲在舞台角落哭泣的模樣。

看著看著，黃旼炫極少見地懊惱起來。

那時，他為什麼沒堅持窮追不捨呢？

01.

要一個沒有追憶過去習慣的人回想從前格外困難，對習於活在當下的黃旼炫更是如此。他需要比一般人花費更大的氣力搜索回憶的殘片，好不容易找著，拼湊大半天卻對不上邊角。向來這般徒勞，索性不白費工夫了。

唯有那段記憶不一樣。

過分鮮明的場景，鮮明到可以被他隨時提取，在腦海中完整播放。

（當然，黃旼炫不常這麼做。

個性使然是主因，再加上金鍾炫不曾再對他談到那晚。  
黃旼炫懷疑過其實是他不慎將夢境誤認為真實，可是從每一個眼神和肢體動作、每一句話的語調起伏，到光影如何交錯在兩人之間全部歷歷在目，甚至保姆車內的氣味與空調的背景音都清晰可聞。

夢的話，可以這麼逼真嗎？）

NU'EST W充滿淚水的初一位將暫時沉潛的往事從深處打撈起來，他不由得再度琢磨那句話的涵義。

初次聽聞那句話，究竟是什麼時候呢？

或許是，金鍾炫初次拿了第一的排名賽後不久？慣常比宣稱的結束時間延宕，到夜半時分才終了的錄影，眾人拖著滿身疲憊上了回宿舍的車。珉起和東昊一坐定便闔眼補眠，本想效仿他們兩人的黃旼炫在轉身繫上安全帶時，撇見坐在身旁的金鍾炫正若有所思地望著車窗外。大半張臉被黑暗籠罩模糊了堅毅的輪廓，露在陰影外頭的眼睛映著空蕩沉寂的街道，摻進若有似無、難以言喻的沉鬱，唯有行經路旁稀稀疏疏站立路燈的剎那會閃過細微的光。

他不由自主伸手點了點金鍾炫，在對方回過頭時用口型無聲問道，想什麼呢？

從表情黯然到扯開一個温和的笑容，金鍾炫用了不到半秒。

輕輕地搖頭，沒什麼重要的，他說。睡一下吧旼炫，離宿舍還有段路。我也想睡了。

黃旼炫的手停留在金鍾炫的手背上沒有離去，鎖緊的眉頭表明這回答帶來的是不滿意和更多擔心困惑。

想見表情轉變的瞬間沒能逃過黃旼炫的鷹眼，金鍾炫心虛地低下頭掩飾被拆穿的窘迫，將手掌翻轉朝上握住了黃旼炫的手，用短暫貼合的掌心溫度安撫著。

睡吧。  
壓低嗓音重複說道。這回語氣稍微加重，有點下達指令的意味在。

金鍾炫說完欲鬆手時，手被反過來緊緊抓牢抽不走——方才的輕握並不足以消除黃旼炫油然升起的煩躁不安，在金鍾炫因詫異揚起頭的同時，他猛然湊上前去，以幾乎要讓嘴唇貼上對方耳廓的距離，輕聲低語。

「鍾炫吶，你不要什麼都藏在心裡不對我們說。」

就算他們不得不以個人為單位的方式作為競爭對手接受評比，「我們」這兩個字仍掛在黃旼炫的嘴上和心中。

他們在一起。

不僅是同處於一個物理空間而已，包括心靈上的靠近與相互支持——尤其是這種時候，這種時候，特別需要這麼做才撐得下去。這條路上走了許久，走到他們幾個除了擁有彼此以外，貌似沒有其他人能放心依靠。

話語本身的內容與其說是責備更像是叮嚀，至少說話者的本意並非責備，不料脫口而出的語氣比預期還衝。  
大概黃旼炫是急了，儘管他不曉得急些什麼，又有什麼好急的。是剛剛望著金鍾炫的側影，察覺到異樣所導致的一時慌亂嗎？那雙平時像把滿天星斗全偷裝進去、閃耀著燦爛光輝的眼睛，竟不再晶亮了。幾個小時前，兩人分明在排名台上短短數秒間微笑著交換視線，此刻在伸手可觸及的距離並肩而坐，反倒相隔更遠？

以為的心照不宣，宛如黃梁一夢。

吹笛人的童話忽然直衝撞進腦海，黃旼炫頓時產生一種預感──如果不趕緊做些什麼抓住身邊的人，這個人可能會任由外力帶走所有信心與盼望，一去不回頭的預感。

金鍾炫的身體由於黃旼炫溫熱的吐息和難得挑明的話語些微一顫，不自在地稍稍往車窗挪了挪位置，好製造呼吸的空隙。黃旼炫不再往前逼近卻不如往常好打發，凝視著金鍾炫拒絕收回目光。今夜的狐狸打定主意非得到一個正面答覆不可，咄咄逼人。

僵持了會，金鍾炫被瞧得受不了，咕噥出一句不情願的肯定。

……好啦，我知道。

黃旼炫也知道，再繼續堅持沒有用了。

最多是說到這樣了——金鍾炫不想說，沒人能逼他說。

重重嘆口氣，他有些頹喪地癱回座椅上，沒忘抓著手不放。猜想為了逃避被進一步窮追猛打，金鍾炫任由他握著不再嘗試掙脫。如此一來，是不是黃旼炫反倒成了一個無理取鬧的孩子在討人哄呢？

嘖，明明不聽話的人不是自己啊。

另一隻空著的手反覆撥開瀏海又放下，來回幾次撥弄也排遣不了躁鬱感。他用眼角餘光瞄金鍾炫，見那人將臉完全朝向窗外迴避任何眼神接觸的機會，稍微蜷縮著身軀靠著椅背，假裝入睡。

為何說是「假裝」呢？

因為金鍾炫真打算睡覺時，並不會以眼前這種姿勢睡。

黃旼炫又好氣又好笑，既然要裝還不裝得像點。

猶豫不到半秒，他開始摩搓金鍾炫的手──從掌跟到指尖，沒有一處放過，好似要將每個指結、每條掌紋全部撫過才罷休。

這本來是他一個無意識的習慣，別人說了他才驚覺到自己原來有的習慣。此時他的刻意為之，有種意氣用事的味道。

因為太氣惱金鍾炫永遠顧慮別人的擔心在先，把真心話埋藏在心底抵死不吐露，更氣惱黃旼炫對金鍾炫的習於壓抑無計可施。

正是明白成員們相處太久相互瞭若指掌這點，無論用再拙劣的謊話粉飾太平，其他人出於尊重不會戳破。  
反正想說時自然會說，何必強求？

可是，當有人隱忍過頭一次都不主動說的話，該如何是好呢？

如同前幾分鐘無疾而終的追問，這問題似是無解了。

愈想愈發心煩意亂，一不小心沒控制好力氣，讓金鍾炫沒忍住吃疼地悶哼一聲。黃旼炫稍微收斂了些，不再揉捏改成用指尖打節拍般，輕輕地點、點、點......。

直到他的意識被睏意侵襲，動作逐漸隨同緩下。

算準時間似的，在黃旼炫即將跌入夢鄉之際，金鍾炫用細不可聞的音量說了。

「 ……旼炫啊。我剛剛是在想，現在說不定是我這一生中，收到最多愛，和最多恨的時候。」

黃旼炫忘記他有沒有來得及在睡著前接話，如果有，他又接了什麼。

02.

最多的愛與恨。

進了限定組合後，黃旼炫對此感觸良多。許多的體驗都是嶄新的，起碼他五年多的偶像生涯不曾有過。譬如說在首爾高尺巨蛋演唱會出道、譬如說整張出道專輯在各大榜單洗榜、譬如說機場大廳在他們出現時差點被癱瘓、譬如，譬如。

有時他們會開玩笑地說，每次踏出宿舍都像打仗。

不，忘了誰一臉嚴肅地說了。

在眾人詫異居然有人否認現狀時，那人再接著說出：他們其實在宿舍也像在打仗。語畢換得其他人的哄堂大笑，笑中帶有不好明說的惆悵。此話不假，他們得把窗簾拉得密實毫不透光，以免外頭無盡的窺視。

沒有人知道外面那些人怎麼找來的。

成名很好，代價不少，隱私是其中一種。

黃旼炫已經出道過的身分讓他付出的代價比大部分人再多一些，或許得到的同樣相對多一些，他對此沒有什麼埋怨，最多的情緒依然是感激命運賦予他一個轉捩點。

只是偶爾，偶爾他會想到，金鍾炫也許錯了。

在這裡得到的才是真正超乎想像的，實質的，無比豐厚的愛與恨。

本以為生存賽期間國民製作人們投注的心力和各種角力、抹黑程度已經熱烈到無從超越，殊不知團體組成確定後，脫下製作人身分的人們以飯的名義狂熱不減，紛擾亦未見消退。關注度高度集中到新團體上，伴隨著關愛或憎恨。

某次粉絲見面會開場前五分鐘，燈光還沒打亮，觀眾興奮的低聲交談累積成一大片嗡嗡聲。黃旼炫站在舞台望到最遠處的高台，人們密密麻麻排列，成為一個個難以識別的小點。

他並不曉得這些人裡有多少真心喜歡自己，有多少會在無遠弗屆的網路匿名制度背後對他的一言一行打紅叉進而散布更多酸言冷語（搞不好相加總之後會比以前認識「NU'EST的旼炫」的人還多）？是人總會疼，難免被尖銳的謾罵刺傷。身為以人氣決定大半生存可能的偶像，了解旁人觀感進而自我調整是種必須，他無權忽視任何評論。（不過他的確未預料到，與NU'EST成員的互動會成為他在公開場合最進退失據的難題。）

若再想得深入點，他遲疑著是否該推翻原本的結論。

真要說，金鍾炫所說的不算錯？

既然金鍾炫最終沒能走進11人的位置，大概很難實際體驗到這種，大規模的極度愛慕與極度厭惡如何交匯於一身。

可是，如果可以，他急切地希望證明，那句話是錯的。

恨就算了，黃旼炫期盼著金鍾炫的未來，會收到比那時更多的愛。

畢竟他是值得被愛溫柔包圍的人。

03.

離開宿舍的那天，金鍾炫給他的告別語是，好好加油，不要擔心，我們都會好的。

昨夜凌晨剛巧遭受匿名的負面傳聞攻擊，今日公司上下全部炸了鍋，讓此話顯得言不由衷且輕薄無力。過山車般的情節是他們的人生，金鍾炫再怎麼強顏歡笑都藏不住眉眼間的憂心忡忡。

黃旼炫放下行李走上前去，用上全身力量給了他的隊長最後一個擁抱。金鍾炫開玩笑地說被這一抱肋骨差點斷了好幾根，他倒是收起了笑，直勾勾地望進金鍾炫的眼睛，再一次重述相同的話——以相較之下更堅定的口吻。

是啊，會好的，我們。所以你也不要擔心。我們都會好的。

就算沒有任何確信支撐，最少要保持相信的能力。  
他堅信著，一切都會好的。  
如果金鍾炫能一同這麼想便好了。

04.

當粉絲見面會的門票即刻售罄、當音源榜上七月的歌過了三個多月後榜上有名、當各大社群網站上熱烈傳播著兩次一位安可的影片、當眼前大半區域被柔和的粉紅色光輝環繞、當熟悉的身影走上公演舞台在燈光打亮時爆發出不絕於耳的歡呼與尖叫……站在後台預備的黃旼炫想著，擺在面前的這些全是充足的證明。

無奈按照他對金鍾炫的理解，金鍾炫恐怕會把這些都看作夏日花火，是炫爛卻短暫的幸福、是一時的激情、是會消散殆盡的七彩泡沫，總歸得到一個，也許留存不了太久的結論。

過去經歷養成的心性並非不再介懷這些外在成就，而是選擇放棄期待以求減少失落感帶來的傷害。

縱使物換星移，難道真的積習難改？

下一次，再下一次。  
倘若金鍾炫再有受寵若驚的反應，黃旼炫到時非對金鍾炫說不可。

等到能再次觸碰的時刻，最少，第一句話得說出口。

鍾炫吶，拜託你能不能相信一次，你確實被很多人真心愛著？

（包括我。）

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [首發原後記]  
> 個人感覺：迷妹的愛不一定長久，但真的愛上的每個當下通常都飽含真心誠意。
> 
> 這篇刪刪減減打了太久，中間歷經NU'EST W第一次和第二次一位，久到我搞不懂原本想表  
> 達什麼乾脆因為一位影片把文的方向改了。
> 
> 現在最想表達的應該是，我好希望下次看見不是用淚水，而是用微笑接受這些的金鍾炫。  
> //
> 
> [2020.08.19補後記]  
> 這篇比起戀愛感，更像是在描寫一種依戀與不捨的心態？  
> 當初我是自生存節目後段開始斷斷續續地寫，從片段開始逐漸擴寫到成篇，中途暫停過，內容也刪刪減減過很多次，原本只是寫來抒發，忘了後來是什麼契機才公開（看到充滿淚水的初一位舞台嗎？）  
> 坦白說，這篇的結構並不嚴謹，是沒什麼劇情可言的絮絮叨叨，有些文字如今看來也相當陌生。但於我而言，這是時隔多年後我第一篇公開發表的同人，也是出乎意料迴響還不錯的。發現原平台被蔽屏、可能再也看不見後，總是有點可惜，所以重新發在這裡。  
> 現在的我對兩人的心理描寫可能會有些不同，但這次重發只修改了兩人中文用字的正名和一些標點符號，其他沒再調動。


End file.
